


It’s Fate

by Cas_grippedyoutight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer is a Winchester, Meg and Charlie bet on their ships, Multi, but in a good way, gayy, luci and mikey aren’t brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_grippedyoutight/pseuds/Cas_grippedyoutight
Summary: The Novaks and Winchesters have always been friends. (maybe more) But when the Winchesters move abt they lose contact, what will happen when they return?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so it might be bad. I want it to be good though, so grammar nazis are welcome.

“We’re moving.” Lucifer announced to the group.

“Why?” Michael asked 

“MY SHIPS!” Charlie wailed.

“When?” Gabriel questioned.

“Char only two are cannon.” Meg sighed.

“No.” Castiel deadpanned.

“But-.” Samandriel started.

“Believe me we don’t want to. But our dad said until they catch our mom’s killer is safer for everyone.” Dean said.

“I need to talk to Sam.” Gabriel said as Adam stated, “I need to talk to Samandriel.”

“Only two are cannon huh Meg?”

“Shut up” everyone but Adam and Samandriel filed out.

“Look Sama, I know we’re only in eighth grade but I really like you,” Adam took a deep breath, “and now we’re moving and-“

“Adam. Shut up.” Samandriel interrupted.

“What?” Hurt flashed across his face.

“I like you to, you can stop rambling.”

“You-“

“Yes. Now shut up.” Samandriel whispered, inching closer.

“Ok.” Adam breathed.

Samandriel leaned forward and kissed Adam’s cheek.

“I’ll miss you Sama.”

“I know.”

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel were talking.

“Samoose I really like you like reall-“

Sam cut him off by kissing him softly. “I like you too.”

Gabriel looked at him with an indescribable look then kissed him harder.

“I’ll miss you Gabe.”

“I will see you again. It’s fate.”


	2. For good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning has some Twist And Shout feels so beware.
> 
> Also Gabriel is a selective mute.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

Cas groaned.

_ but I can’t help falling in love with you  _

After fumbling around for a moment Cas turned off his alarm and got out of bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sammy get up Luce and Adam left already.”

“I’ve been ready for ten minutes.” Sam said walking out of his room.

“Then let’s get going.”

“Do you think...” Sam trailed off.

“Yeah probably.” Dean replied softly, opening Baby’s door.

~~~~~~~~~~

     “ _Would Samandriel Novak come to the office please.”_

Samandriel sighed and walked to the office. 

“You asked to see me?”

“Yes. Mr. Novak, we have some students who moved back into the district, but the youngest was in eighth grade when they moved.”

Samandriel’s heart leaped.

“I’d like you to show him around.” The principal continued. 

“Ok. Would the students be the Winchesters by any chance?” Samandriel questioned, crossing his fingers. 

“Yes actually, why?” 

“ My brothers, sister, and I knew them quite well.” 

“Oh. Then you know that you will show Adam around.”

“Yes.” Samandriel smiled softly.

“Well he’s waiting outside so go ahead.” 

“Thank you Mr. Roman!” He shouted and almost sprinted out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Adam froze when his guide strolled out of the office.

“Sama?” He whispered.

“I missed you too Adam.” Samandriel smiled.

Adam lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Samandriel. “I missed you so much.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“So pretty much you got shyer, Cassie is more guarded, Gabriel stopped talking, and Michael is suicidal?”

“Yes.”

“Well time to get my brothers to fix their boyfriends.” Adam said, pulling out his phone.

 

_ In_the_Cage added Wienerhut to Screw ups _

 

Wienerhut : why Screw ups?

 

In_the_Cage: it’s what we are

 

Wienerhut: fair

 

Impalapie67: who’s this Adam 

 

In_the_Cage: Samandriel

 

Samoose: oh hi Alfie 

 

TheRealSatan: where’s Michael 

 

Wienerhut: about that

 

In_the_Cage: Cas is guarded, Gabe stopped talking, and Michael is suicidal

 

TheRealSatan: excuse me?

 

Samoose: Gabe? My Gabe stopped talking?

 

Impalapie67: how so?

 

Wienerhut: look just fix your boyfriends

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was just reading the last message when a dark haired boy ran into him.

The boy mumbled, “sorry.”

Dean looked up. “Cas?”

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean with his blue eyed gaze. “Dean?” He whispered.

“Yeah,” he sighed “it’s m-“

Cas cut him off with a tight hug. “I missed you.” He said into Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas...”

“What?” Castiel pulled away worried.

“Can I kiss you?”

Cas leaned Dean “Yes.” He whispered onto his lips.

Dean kissed him hard.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked down the hall to see a familiar golden haired guy leaning against his locker. He was holding a sign that said, ‘welcome back to Hell moose’ and smirking.

“Gabe?”

‘ In the flesh sweetheart.’

“Sweetheart?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

‘ We’ve confessed so I thought it was appropriate.’  Gabe rapidly signed.

“And what if I don’t like you anymore?”

‘ I’ll make you fall again.’

“ No need for that,”

~~~~~~

    “Everyone find a partner and do the work sheet.”

   Michael sighed and moved to sit in the corner so no one would bother him when there was a tap on his shoulder.

   “Wanna be partners, Angel?”

   Michael growled and turned around. “Don’t call m- Lucifer?!”

   “Long time no spooning.”

   “This is a cruel joke.” Michael said tearing up. “The Winchesters moved.” 

   “Micha, they caught the guy who killed our mom so we moved back.”

   “For good?”

   “For good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is a Winchester in this because Michifer.
> 
> Also Adam is their full brother. (Mary’s son too)


End file.
